


Left to my own thoughts

by p4tchw0rk_ducky



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave Strider Vent, Depressing, Mentioned Jade Harley - Freeform, Mentioned John Egbert, Mentioned Rose Lalonde - Freeform, POV Dave Strider, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4tchw0rk_ducky/pseuds/p4tchw0rk_ducky
Summary: Dave thinks about how he really feels about his life.
Kudos: 1





	Left to my own thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Lol more projection <333

Every poking tease at you made you feel like nothing.

You ran a hand through the white locks of your hair, feeling them curl around your fingers in sorrow. A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned back, staring at the ceiling through shaded eyes. You knew that the smart comments from them meant nothing, but they meant something to you. Every time they made fun of you for getting somewhat emotional made your feelings drive further back into the void of what concealed everything.

Of course, you couldn't show the way you were feeling. No, the Strider rule was to be tough, and if you dared feel even a little jealous over something you were weak. But then again, every time John didn't respond to you for days on end, you felt as if you had become dust, as if you were an ant to everyone else. You felt like everyone hated you, like you were a pest.

But you can't let internal conflict hurt you, right? It's just some stupid feelings.


End file.
